Stolen Hearts
by RoryRogue
Summary: An alternate reality story in which Rogue is a cop, assigned to catch a master thief.... IM BAAACK & w an UPDATE! Rogue and Lensherr? READREVIEW!
1. Starting the Case

Rogue Darkholme of the New York Police Department (NYPD) again opened the case folder on her cluttered desk

Disclaimer: Remy, Rogue, and all other X-men used belong to Marvel. Story is an alternate reality story. NYPD=new york police department.

Authors Note: Here is my Remy/Rogue alternate reality series. Rogue is a reformed young detective and Remy is a skilled thief. Read it to find out what happens when their paths cross. I use other X character throughout the story. Read it and **Write a Review** so I know what y'all think! 

-the Rogue

**Stolen Hearts**

Rogue Darkholme of the New York Police Department (NYPD) again opened the case folder on her cluttered desk. She reread the lacking information it contained.

__

There seems to be a connection between all the following robberies...Believed to be one highly skilled individual known to be male and go by the codename Gambit.. Most of the other so called evidence the folder contained were testimonies & rumors of the master thiefs crimes and abilities. 

Rogue had been so excited when given her first major solo assignment. She had been in the force for a bit over a yr. and thought this could be away to show her value. However, the strenuous amount of research or "desk work" was beginning to frustrate her. She preferred lots of action. At a loss for what to do next she called her friend and sorta counselor Logan.

When she was first recruited Logan had shown her the ropes and became a father like figure to her. Most did not care for the ill-mannered man, but for Rogue he showed a caring side. Due to authority problems with Lt. Summers Logan left the force. Yet he was still stationed in NY as a member of a small, skilled undercover SWAT team. Logan was very knowledgeable and experienced; he would know what to do. 

"Logan?"

"Hey Darling, hows that case coming?"

"Like a turtle on a hot day in July."

"That slow huh?"

"Slower, infact I was wonderin if yah could gimme some help?" 

Rogue went on to explain to him in detail the problems of the case.

"Well it seems to me Rogue that all the rumors reported about him have to come from somewhere so start looking for the sources." 

Rogue got an idea. "Thanks Logan, ah think ah know where to start."

"Good luck kid."

Rogue took the next available bus to the outskirts of New York. It was there that her mother (Raven Darkholme) was carrying out her sentence in a small prison. On the ride there Rogue thought about her mother. She was a mutants rights activist who aggressively fought for mutants with little remorse for the human race. Her mother had been apprehended a few months ago, but Rogue's efforts of illegally discarding some evidence had gotten her a light sentence. Rogue thought she owed it to her mother. While growing up she had been strict and a bad influence, yet her mother really did care for her.

She arrived at the prison and went directly to Ravens cell. Raven saw her coming and smiled. She noticed by her daughters expression that this was not entirely a social visit. 

"Momma."

"Rogue, I have missed you my child, so are you gonna ask me."

"huh?"

"I said are you gonna ask me, while you do a commendable job of hiding it you are my daughter and I can tell when you want something."

"Well momma ahm on a case and I need your help."

"I still cannot get over the fact that you joined the NYPD?! After all I've taught you and they've made you a sap."

"Momma ah didn't come ta ya ta discuss mah career..Ah need your help, do you know anything about a master thief, codename _Gambit_. Ahm workin on a case involving him and several high scale robberies. Ahm more than sure theres a connection but this guys good, hes a-"

"Phantom? Yes my child I've heard of him, but little details. Most believe he is a mutant, but his powers they are unsure of. The only physical description known is he has strange eyes. He is supposedly from the legendary thieves' guild, a true master who works only for himself and can steal almost anything. Seeing as he's already stolen enough to live well more than comfortably I'd say hes in it for the thrill. Hes more than a master, but I have confidence in you."

"Thanks momma"

"Oh and Rogue might I suggest you go to the scene of a possible new crime. Every good thief visits his target before hitting it."

Rogue smiled as she left the visiting area. She stopped outside the door and mentally collected her information: _Codename is Gambit, a master and a phantom, cant be hired-probably works for the thrill, strange eyes, a mutant, that'd explain his impossible feats, and he's a member of the secretive thieves guild, which means hes likely a southerner. _It still wasn't enough, but she was getting there.

She felt someone staring at her from across the hall-there a black woman with silvery white hair was walking down towards her. There was something strange about this woman. Her thoughts however ended, when the woman passed her she spoke to her barley above a whisper:

"I must strongly suggest you cease

your investigation for the nature 

will take her course and the storm 

will catch up to you."

Without waiting for a response the woman continued on when Rogue turned around to confront her she was gone. _What in tarnation did she mean and how does she know about the case?! _Despite her warning Rogue was now more determined than ever.

The bus ride home had been hard, watching the television monitors on the bus Rogue had seen a news report on a mutant who had been captured "terrorizing" a public school. Rogue saw pictures of the mutant- she was just a little girl who looked so scared. She probably couldn't even control her powers. Plus she had seen a face that had reminded her of Cody-that brought back some memories. 

Rogue leaned over the rail of her apartments small balcony. No matter how hard she tried to escape her past. Under her mother's jurisdiction she had permanently absorbed Carol Danver's superstrength and flight powers. _Absorption_ that curse had belonged to her. When she was young she had no control and when she had kissed Cody he was put in a comma. Uck! The pain of her past. Now they had taught her a certain level of control. She could mentally switch her absorption powers off for up to 4 hours straight, but when she would feel them return and she would need time before she could concentrate enough till she could shut them off again. It took a heavy amount of concentration to move this mental switch in her mind, but once she had she could relax until her powers came back. This was enough for her however, being able to touch someone was something she never took for granted. Her insecurities and caution lead her to not get into a relationship and she still wore gloves most of the time. She made sure not to get close to anyone. _After all Ahm still a freak_. Too much had already happened to her for her to ever live a normal life. 

**********************************

Hidden, he watched her closely, unable to take his eyes off her. She was beautiful and fascinating all at once. She seemed deep in thought. He leaned in closer; there he saw pain in her eyes as small tears emerged down her soft cheeks. Every piece of his heart urged him to comfort her and make the pain in those gorgeous eyes go away. He watched her calmly collect herself, such strength she had for such a beautiful and delicate woman. Normally he would feel satisfaction seeing his opponent in such a weak state, but now he felt compunction at seeing this woman during a personal moment she seemed to have no intention of sharing with anyone. Yes even to himself it was awkward, Remy Lebeau felt deep empathy for this woman, he reminded himself _his opposition_. 

**********************************

The next morning Rogue ran into NYPD headquarters. _Ahm late again! _As if on cue she ran right into Lt. Summers.

"Rogue how many times can one person be late, we can discuss your tardiness later, for now Sgt. Lehnsherr is on line one, pick up."

__

What does he want?! Rogue thought. Eric Lehnsherr was the one who had accepted Rogue into the NYPD, he always kept a close eye on her. No one knew much about him, just that he a main authoritative figures. While their relationship remained professional Rogue sensed he had a twinge for her, and she had considered him for a time. Yet he was more of a leader to her. She picked up the phone. 

..Their conversation had been brief, he had just told her he expected to see some progress on the case and soon. 

Worn out already from the days events Rogue went to her office hoping she'd get some work done. She went to turn on her radio when she noticed a small magnolia flower with a note attached to it.

______________

I dunno if this is any good, but I posted it anyway so tell me if I should continue?!


	2. First Impressions

Rogue Darkholme of the New York Police Department (NYPD) again opened the case folder on her cluttered desk

Disclaimer: Remy, Rogue, and all other X-men used belong to Marvel. Story is an alternate reality story. NYPD=new york police department.

Authors Note: Here is my Remy/Rogue alternate reality series. I use other X character throughout the story. Read it and **Write a Review** so I know what y'all think! There is a story titled "On the Beat" by KazeRogue and Kat Smith; that is similar to this fic. as far as basic plot, but different in storyline developments. Still being a big fan of KazeRogue I encourage you to read it. I am not sure as to what sites specifically it is posted, but if you look you'll find it! If I do find out I'll be sure to post the web address. 

-the Rogue

****

Stolen Hearts

Rogue picked up the flower and read the attached note: _The cards have been dealt, it's time to play. _

"Gambit!" she exclaimed out loud. She scanned out her window to search for him, but the street was so crowded she had no hope. Since she was already wearing gloves she had no fear about messing up the prints if he had left any. She went down to the lab to see Dr. Grey.

"Well Rogue there have been no finger prints left on either the note or flower-"

"Dammit."

"But the flower seemed charred at the end instead of cut, almost like he burned it from the plant. This may be a clue in determining his powers. I plan on doing a full telepathic scan and if I find anything I'll let you know."

"Thanks sugah."

*********************************

Breaking into online security files was an easy task for Remy Lebeau. He had hacked into the personal NYPD files and was searching for _her _file. Something about her intrigued him and he told himself he was doing this to learn more about his opposition, but there was also an ulterior motive. 

He scrolled down the list there: Darkholme, Rogue. _Rogue..what an unusually beautiful name!_ Then he noticed the "real name: unrevealed" _Wonder why?_ Interest consumed him as he started reading her lengthy file. He was amazed to discover that she had been a criminal as a juvenile. She was part of a terrorist organization that had fought for mutant rights. _So she was a mutant, that'd explain the white stripe._ When she was 19 the majority of the group were apprehended. All were sent to prison, but herself "due to the potential of her character and powers" or so the file said. From there she had spent 3 years seriously reforming, training, and learning to control her powers. _What are her powers?_ Instead of finishing the page Remy went back to the top menu and clicked on "Powers and Treatment history."

There he read the general background of her absorption powers. He didn't need the details to see how hard her life must be. He read how she attended the Xaiver Institute to learn control. The professor wanted her to extend her treatment, but at the order of Sgt. Lensherr she was directed to start her police duties with the level of control she had acquired. _Magnus _ She had now been in the force for well over a year. The file was otherwise lacking and he wanted to know more, how this woman seemed to blossom under such circumstances made his heart pound. 

*********************************

So far disappointed by the little evidence the present Gambit left her was providing Rogue decided to visit Harry's. She knew the thief was intentionally giving her clues, but why? Before she even sat down her friend and waitress Jubes was ready to serve her. She was young and energetic. 

"Hey Rogue, whats up you look kinda down."

"Well it's been a long day."

"In that case I'll have to bring some fresh apple pie, it's like the greatest ever!"

"Thanks Jubes."

Rogue was mindlessly playing with her napkin when Logan came in and sat with her.

"Hey Darling, any leads on the case."

"Well ah had a helpful chat with my momma and Gambit thats his alias ah found out left me a note and a flower, but it ain't doin me much good cause he was careful in leaving little evidence."

"Or maybe hes just wants you to work harder. It seems hes trying to help you."

"Probably just wants to make it fair."

"Hes a cocky bastard, likes to play games. You can beat him though kid."

"How? (she stared at him and an idea struck her) Logan ya mind comin to the station and-"

"I'm already ahead of you, one sniff of it and I got his scent. We can go down there tonight while its fresh."

"Thanks Logan and Jean will be glad to see ya."

Rogue mentally slapped herself for making such a comment. Jean had been part of his reason to leave. Hearing the announcement that she was engaged to Lt. Summers had made up his undecided mind to take the special forces job he had been offered. Logan however, didn't show any emotion about the subject. They ate the rest of their meals and Logan left a big tip for Jubes. He cared for her like he did Rogue and wanted her to earn all of the money for the car she was trying to purchase. 

Rogue returned to her apartment much happier. Logan had been able to give her a few new clues. His enhanced sense of smell detected that the thief wore leather and an expensive/lusty cologne. Jean was still running tests, but was fully positive that he had mutant powers that had to do with explosive energy. Now Rogue felt it was time to act, but she couldn't decide where the thief might strike next. There was a certain sophistication to the items he previously stole; all of them were one of a kind jewels or art pieces. Rogue wasn't very familiar with these things, but she knew whom to turn to. 

Her brother Kurt was a religious worker after like her, breaking away form Mystiques evil intentions. He was also mutant, only his mutation affected his appearance in a way so that he could not be often seen in public. At first glance people dismissed him as a blue demonic freak, but Rogue knew he was on of the kindest, loving people and tried to protect him. Since he was a patron of the arts she hoped he might be able to tell her what item the thief might steal next. She called him from his home in Germany and he willingly agreed to teleport to her apartment (that was his power) and visit. 

*BAMF*

In minutes Kurt appeared on her living room floor.

"Well creature you certainly still gotta work on that landing."

"Guttentag sister. It has been awhile since we have gotten the chance to visit."

They engaged in conversation for over an hour, catching up with each other before discussing the case. Kurt gave her the names of some different art forms that would be valuable and challenging to retrieve.

"It is quite greedy for one man to take these wonders away form the eyes of others. All should be able to enjoy the treasures created by his fellow man."

"Well Kurt I don't think he really cares about his fellow man, the guys tryin to make a profit is all."

"I suppose you're right."

They enjoyed each other's company for dinner before Kurt had to port back. Rogue wished for more time with her brother and decided she was gonna make an effort to visit him in the near future. _After all ah wouldn't have to pay for airfare._

Sharrezs elite jewelers in uptown New York was bustling despite the fact that only the richest of the rich knew about it. The top-notch shop was having a private viewing of their new special inventory today. Kurt suggested that this might be a place the thief would strike. Rogue had used her connections to slip in and now observed the rich consumers. She also keenly observed the hidden security systems and monitors-they were as impressive as the products. Still there was no sight of the thief or any suspicious activity for that matter. Intuition had told her that this sounded just like the type of place he would target. Boredom and doubts were beginning to flood her mind. She was beginning to despair, not only about the case, but about her life in general.

*********************************

He had underestimated the beautiful policewoman. There she was leaning in the back corner of the shop he had been planning on breaking into next. He had to admire her cleverness, she was determined despite that the cards were in his favor. The thief had noticed her as soon as he entered. It wasn't that she was doing a bad undercover job, it was just that there was something different about her that made her stand out form all the rich snobs that attended these functions. Gambit wondered what her reaction to the flower was_, had she picked up on any of the clues maybe even a bit of the affection he had secretly sent with it? _ He hid himself and studied her face intently, praying she wouldn't notice. None of the jewels in the room could compare to the beauty in her sparkling green eyes. It dismayed him once again to not see them full of the free spirit he knew she had. How he enjoyed these moments when he could just examine her in detail, but then he would have to again remind himself that she was his adversary. Taking one last look at her he quickly left the shop. 

Gambit's thoughts were all a jumble and emotion was running through his veins. How could _she_ have such an impact on _him. _ He had spent almost an hour pacing in front of a fountain in central park. _What ta do? You be a thief she be tryin to catch ya probably arrest ya and send ya too prison where you would rot in less than a week. Merde! _Not paying attention the usually graceful thief ran right into some woman, falling to the ground with her. His heart stopped of all people to knock into…

*********************************

"Sorry sugah, wasn't lookin where the heck ah was goin." Rogue looked up at the handsome stranger she had bumped into and was shocked by how utterly attractive he was. He gently helped her up, kissing her gloved hands softly, par the french tradition.

"Non, ma chere- De mistake tis mine, I was admiring the beauty of the park." Her eyes locked him in place and there was an unusual scilence.

Finally Rogue tried to speak. "Ah know whatcha mean, ah love to come here and look at the bloomin outdoors-It's beautiful."

Gambit grinned charmingly and spoke with his accented voice. "Not as beautiful as you d'ough." Rogue blushed a little, but decided not to seem as enthralled by him as she really was. 

"Je vais vu toi maintes bientot ma chere…adieu" The stranger whispered before vanishing into the rest of the park. 

______________

I have posted in the review section a more complete Author's Note about the dully noted similarities and concerns about the similarities between _Stolen Hearts _and _On the Beat_. I was hesitant before posting this chapter, but figured since I finished it right after ch. 1 I'd post it anyway. Please know I had no intention what so ever of copying another's story. I am still debating whether or not to continue writing this fic. for fear that it may be found offensive. Rest assured however, that I did email KazeRogue prior to ch. 1 and she stated that she did not mind me piggy backing off her idea and felt that she could relate to being inspired by other authors works. Any feedback would be most helpful. Thankyou.


	3. Meetings

Rogue Darkholme of the New York Police Department (NYPD) again opened the case folder on her cluttered desk

Disclaimer: Remy, Rogue, and all other X-men used belong to Marvel. Story is an alternate reality story. NYPD=new york police department.

Authors Note: Here is my Remy/Rogue alternate reality series. I use other X character throughout the story. Read it and **Write a Review** so I know what y'all think! There is a story titled "On the Beat" by KazeRogue and Kat Smith; that is similar to this fic. as far as basic plot, but much different in storyline developments. Still being a big fan of KazeRogue I encourage you to read it if you see it posted somewhere. 

-the Rogue

****

Stolen Hearts

Rogues eyes unsuccessfully scanned everywhere for the stranger she had just meet; he was gone without a trace. _Where did he disappear to? He was gorgeous, ah coulda drooled! That long auburn hair, accent-What did he mean "Je vais vu toi maintes bientot ma chere, adieu"-is that French and if so what does it mean?!_ Her thoughts consumed her even as she entered NYPD headquarters.

"Rogue!" Lt. Summers was again on her back.

"Geez Lt. Ya don't have ta yell ahm right here." 

"Maybe if you would have answered the first time."

Rogue looked up at him a bit confused, "Sorry sur ah musta blanked out or something."

"Well there is a woman here to see you, says she might have some information on your case. I suggest you speak with her immediately. I sent her to wait in your office."

"Thanks Lieutenant."

Rogue went directly to her office where sat a woman she had never seen before. The woman was attractive, but showed no emotion in her facial expression. Rogue introduced herself without hesitation, "Ahm Rogue Darkholme, NYPD and ya are?"

"You may address me simply as Candra-I like your office; it's unpretentious, but lovely none the less."

Despite the strangers casual tone Rogue decided not to beat around the bush, "So Miss Candra ah hear you have some information that may be of some use to mah." 

"Well from what I understand you are trying to catch a master thief?"

"Yeah that's true."

"Well let me enlighten you about Gambit, you see he-"

"Wait you know em?"

"Arent you a smart little detective. As I was saying hes quite charming especially with women, but horribly untrustworthy.. leaving his fiancée Bell, that poor girl Genevieve, and theres the-"

"How do you know all this?"

"I warn you girl to stop interrupting me. Now getting to the point he is an exiled member of the thieves guild in New Orleans. I have been looking for him for sometime and thought maybe you would be my key to finding him-"

"Exiled? Why? Why are _you_ looking for him?" Rogues curiosity consumed her.

"Silence! You interrupt me for the last time. I see now that it is my mistake in coming here, you police officers know much less of the world's affairs then you pretend to."

*Poof* Candra vanished leaving only a cloud of smoke behind. Rogue blinked twice to make sure she wasnt dreaming. _Strange, me and mah big mouth..shoulda let her talk. It seemed like she was tryin to enlist mah help, but why me? And what is her connection to the thief, why does she want to find him?_

Candra's visit created more questions than it answered. 

**********************

Meeting Rogue face to face so soon had been a mistake, but Remy Lebeau was sure she was clueless as to who he was. Besides meeting her in the park like that had been a real treat, hes only regret was having to leave her so suddenly. Blending inconspicuously with the rest of society the thief walked into a small café. He searched for a moment and proceeded to sit at a small table occupied by another man.

"Remy, mon frere, when you learn dat its bad form to always be late."

"Nice to see you too Henri."

After their initial greeting the two men spoke freely only stopping to order their food.

"And what can I get for you two gentlemen." Asked their watiress.

"Gentlemen dats quite a compliment." Henri laughed, "All have the bowtie pasta mix et some merci."

Looking at her name tag Remy grinned, "_Jubilation_thats a nice name chere." Satisfied that he got the young waitress to blush Remy ordered, "I'll just have an expresso chere."

The waitress giggled as she took their menus and left them to their conversation.

"I swear Remy is any woman safe from you? When will you learn to control dat charm of yours"

"Dere gonna have to exile me from de planet first."

Henri's smile faded, "Dat is what brings me here Remy. I have message from poppa."

"Why not poppa come here den and deliver it himself."

"Remy you know poppa been swamped with guild business since your exile. De assassins not happy dat de merge didnt occur and-"

"Henri you know I don't wanna hear bout de guilds anymore-Im done with it now, on my own."

"Oh yeah I forgot big master thief now on his own, Remy you can't abandon your famille. Poppa want me ta tell you dat he know you not love Bell and dats why you did it and he want you to be careful..not try and come back to New Orleans or you'll be killed for sure. He not hate you or Bell." 

"Hows Bell?"

"Dat mon frere I do not know, haven't seen her since you exile." Henir decided it best to change the subject, "So Gambit know he got the NYPD on his trail?"

"Oui., but not de entire nypd- a young femme detective, Rogue Darkholme. You know of her?"

"I remember de name, she a mutant?"

"Oui."

"I'm not sure, but if I heard the name before I think it was in a news report I saw on the destruction of Ms. Marvel. I doubt its her since shes a cop, but this woman absorbed Ms. Marvels flight and superstrength through her own mutant power. I couda sworn her name was Rogue.."

"Flight and superstrength, tres impressive. Did de report say she absorbed dem permanently?"

"You think its de same woman?"  


"De one and only." 

**********************

_2 Days ago that Candra came to my office and I havent been able to make sense of it yet! _She often took her lunch breaks on top of the 21-story skyscraper down the street from NYPD headquarters. The building wasn't anything special (in fact she didnt even know what it was for) but the view was breathtaking. There she could put the street, city, maybe someday her life into perspective. _Flying does have its advantages. _Still she knew deep down inside that she wasnt meant to fly, Carol Danvers was. Her only comfort was trying each and everyday to make up for it…"

-Beep Beep-

The emergency call sound from her cell phone went off. She looked down seeing the new message on the screen. _Son of a gun._

Rogue flew as fast as she could to the NY natural history museum. There a precious Egyptian artifact (the golden Fayium lock box) had just been stolen. This highly secured and valued item had just been stolen in broad daylight during museum visiting hours! _He is a true master_ Rogue had sent every cop in the district directly to the museum. As she arrived she noted with satisfaction that the place was surrounded by police. _Atleast it wont be easy for em to escape_

Flashing her badge to the police guarding the entrance Rogue quickly made her way inside the museum. It was a mess, the cops almost outnumbered the visitors and nobody was allowed to leave until they were scanned for the box. _You're here somewhere ah know it_ Rogue hurried towards an uncrowded exhibit at the other end of the museum were only few security officers had begun searching. _Mebbe your hidin out _She looked for anything suspicious about the civilians she passed. _Hmm upstairs perhaps_ She looked over to a set a stairs and gasped! There on the bottom step was a magnolia, identical to the one she had received on her desk! She grabbed the flower and frantically ran up to the 2nd floor. There was a sign that read "botanical green house and conservatory" Decisively she entered. Empty. 

Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Took ya long enough chere."

By reaction she forcefully flipped the man over her head. Yet instead of hitting the ground hard he was able to roll to his feet gracefully. "So I guess ya do got de superstrength." Rogue turned around to capture him.

She dropped the flower and could only stare. _Cajun, strange red on black eyes, leather jacket, graceful, young, attractive- _ he had to be the thief, but that wasnt all Rogue immediately connected his image to the beautiful stranger she had meet the other day. _Ah shoulda known that was him, what was ah thinkin!_ Finally she spoke, "Yah bumped into mah in the park didnt yah?" 

"Oui." He picked up the flower and gave it to her, "See ya got my gift, magnolias are a belle fleur neh? Dey beautiful like you."

"What are you playin at swamp rat?" Rogue demanded ignoring his flirting.

Gambit grinned at the remark, "Relax chere."

"Relax? Im the cop and you're the bad guy and…" she was lost for words.

There was a pause in their meeting. The thief stared into her eyes and she stared back. Something passed between the two neither could describe with words. For a moment frozen in time both studied each other silently. Growing uncomfortable by this Rogue broke eye contact. With the moment gone the thief spoke.

"Gambit not dat bad, dere are much worse criminals out dere, some right under your nose."

"What do ya mean?"

Both were then momentarily distracted by the sound of approaching policemen. When Rogue turned around he wasn't there anymore, then she heard his voice. "Auvoir for now, but we may meet again n'est pas?" He was up on the green house's glass roof.

Not wanting him to get away Rogue flew after him. He was running on the roof with incredible balance. When she had almost caught up flying he had gracefully slipped through a skylight, Rogue followed and found herself in the crowded main room of the museum. The thief was nowhere to be found, but she knew he was somewhere well hidden. She ended the chase knowing he had skillfully won this round, but she didnt despair. _Ah'll get you yet_ Rogue smiled to herself and whispered, "Je vais vu toi maintes" 

______________

Thanks for all the support and reviews. Sorry for the wait but it took awhile for me to decide to continue. Feedback appreciated. 


	4. Lucky Night

Disclaimer: Remy, Rogue, and all other X-men used belong to Marvel. Story is an alternate reality story. NYPD=new york police department.  
  
Authors Note: Here is my Remy/Rogue alternate reality series. I use other X characters throughout the story. Read it and Write a Review so I know what y'all think! There is a story titled "On the Beat" by KazeRogue and Kat Smith; that is similar to this fic. as far as basic plot, but much different in storyline developments. Still being a big fan of KazeRogue I encourage you to read it if you see it posted somewhere.  
  
-the Rogue  
  
* It has been quite awhile since I posted anything on fanfic.net. Part of it's because I lost interest, part cuz the site's changed a lot (some 4 the better some 4 the worse), and part because I've been really busy-Life has changed a lot for me. Still I continue to get reviews here and there and even a couple emails of praise so I just want to give a big THANKS to my supporters!  
  
  
  
~Je vais tu toi maintes is suppose to mean "I will see you again soon" However, I've discovered in my French class you do not use the future proche for will be you use the regular future, so the correct translation would be" Je vous reverrai bientôt" Just a little info for all you French speakers! Hopefully my error doesn't detract from the story~  
  
1  
  
2 Stolen Hearts  
  
Casually Sgt. Eric Magnus Lehnsherr sipped his glass of green tea and leaned back in his black leather chair. On his desk was a large stack of papers, looking back at the circled figure on the top sheet of paper he smiled. His private organization was doing very well this quarter, with its earnings totaling an impressive six-digit sum. It wasn't the money that really interested him anymore though, it was the power that money helped create. Ever since his induction into the force the ambitious man had masterfully made connections that he would eventually connect into his own private work force. Making deals with the unlawful and using his position to bribe the powerful he was able to mold people to carry out his own intentions. He had plenty of foolish criminals totally loyal to him and several powerful politicians and leaders under his thumb. And the best part was no one at the force even suspected, he played the role of hard working police Sgt. quite well. No one knew that the tactful man made everyone of his orders and decisions for a reason other than his duty to the law. A duty which from the start became replaced with a duty to himself.  
  
He proceeded to flip through the different cases he had assigned his officers on, stopping on one that was a personal interest to him, "I wonder just how my southern bell is doing with that deviant thief…"  
  
He had a great personal interest in both Rogue and Gambit. The cocky shithead thief had gone back on an arrangement they had made and as a result had something that he desperately desired. Rogue on the other hand had become a certain fascination of his from the time he began working with the brotherhood he had an eye on her and her powers. It was she that ultimately had lead him to destroy the brotherhood, oh yes her training, career had all been a little side project of his. A project he hoped would someday be one of his greatest achievements. The present situation was almost too perfect, he even surprised himself. He would get to see if Rogue's training paid off (which he had all the confidence in), be able to gain more control over her, and get some revenge on a certain thief. Ahh yes things were working out well…  
  
A knock at the door interrupted his private thoughts, "You may enter." A tall muscular man came into view. "Ah Mr. Creed." Eric greeted him, "What may I do for you."  
  
He then noticed that Creed was not alone, he was forcefully escorting a shaking, toadish looking man with him. "And who is our guest?"  
  
Creed growled, "Found him sniffing around where he's not suppose to."  
  
"Snoop he may be, that's no way to treat a guest." Eric nodded to where Creed was gripping the weak man's collar forcefully. Creed responded by sitting the man down in one of Lehnsherr's office chairs. Eric smiled and continued, "What's your name?"  
  
"Mortt-imer, Mortimer Toynbee." The man stuttered.  
  
"Now Mr. Toynbee what pray tell were you doing trespassing on my private property?"  
  
The man was silent, as his shaking increased.  
  
"Well if your not going to answer me Mr. Toynbee then seeing as you've already been acquainted you can speak with Mr. Creed. However, I assure he does not have the same patience I posses."  
  
Panicked the puny man spoke in a jumble, "I was sent…sent by Congressman Shaw."  
  
"Oh, is congressman Shaw sick of me blackmailing him, let me guess he sent you to dig up something on me so he'd return me the favor."  
  
Mortimer Toynbee gulped. "Well it's a shame my dear fellow that you will be unable to carry out you're orders. Magnus signaled to Creed, who left the room with his hands firmly around Toynbee's neck.  
  
His adversaries were weak and the only think standing in his way was a cocky, but pathetic thief.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sitting at the bar Rogue sighed deeply Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all she thought. She had ventured to a lively yet dangerous side of town where she knew from experience handfuls of criminals and those of a more questionable character hung out, all in hopes of getting some info on the thief Gambit.  
  
Gambit- the very thought of his name caused a shiver down her spine. What were these unknown feelings her meeting with him provoked? She found him attractive no doubt about it, but also mysterious. She was unclear of his motives and reasoning, why meet her? Why give her clues to his identity? What interest did he have in her? These things as well as her own feelings confused her, shouldn't she be entirely focused on apprehending him?! She shouldn't be thinking these things, she decided she had to remain professional. She put a couple folded bills on the bar and exited the doors, completely oblivious of the two shadows following her.  
  
Ah need a distraction, ah can't be sulking here alone tryin ta analyze mah feelings, ah got work to do! Decisively Rogue walked across the street to a major underground casino. If it weren't for her brotherhood days she would have never known about the place, even though it was huge. The entrance was through a tiny tarot card reading shop. If you asked to see "Hades card" Ms. Leo (the fortune teller) would lead you to a hidden stairway, which in fact lead to "Hade's Underworld Casino." Rogue scanned the impressive establishment with a smirk, it sure is a busy night tonight…  
  
Weaving through all the tables, she sat down at the one with the highest stacks of chips. Mah theory is that since money talks, the more money these scumbags have, the more information ah can get outta'em.  
  
Her action definitely did not go unnoticed. Not only did she stand out as the only woman present at the table, but also her leather pants/jacket definitely didn't match the expensive suits of the other rich gentlemen players. Rogue wasn't unaccustomed to drawing some attention and responded to their shocked expressions with laughter, "Now c'mon boys don't tell me y'all are afraid of some competition from lil ole me."  
  
Her sassy comment awarded her smiles from the other men sitting at the table, "Not at all miss, not at all. As long as you know how to play."  
  
Rogue played up the innocent southern bell act, "Ah think ah can manage."  
  
"We're just waiting for that gentlemen over there to finish and then we'll begin." One of the men pointed to the table left of them. The man he was referring to wore a large trench coat and a boiler hat. He seemed to be very skillful as he had a vast more amount of chips in front of him then his competition.  
  
"Why we waitin for him sugah, he seems like he's doin fine ovah there?"  
  
"He's been here a couple times this week and each night he goes home with sack of chips and a woman. The waiters say he's got a longer streak of luck than they thought possible. Crock of sh*t if you ask me. So we were planning on challenging Mr. Lucky tonight and seeing just how good he really is."  
  
As he explained two of the other men had approached "Mr. Lucky" and appeared to be asking him to join. From his body language it appeared to Rogue as if he was refusing. Rogue looked at him with intrigue and suddenly she found the man looking back at her. Embarrassed he caught her staring she looked away, but when she looked up again "Mr Lucky" and the two men were sitting at the table.  
  
"Gentlemen and lady I'd like to introduce you to Mr. Diablo, he runs a successful communications company and is visiting here from Paris. It appears that this week he has set a record for most consecutive wins in Black Jack."  
  
Mr. Diablo nodded his head as the men each stood up and introduced themselves. "So" the man left of Rogue asked, "I suggest we start with a few rounds of Black Jack, that is if Mr. Diablo does not mind putting his record on the line."  
  
"Mais Oui." Mr. Diablo answered his accent, rich of proper French. "But first I need the name of the lovely mademoiselle."  
  
Rogue looked up, a bit surprised. "Violet, mah name is Violet."  
  
From there Mr. Diablo dealt the cards with amazing grace and speed. Rounds went by and no one seemed to notice. He was quite charming, talking the entire time about his work in communications. Giving particular tips to Rogue on playing cards.  
  
This is a fun lil game of cards It was that thought that alerted Rogue. She was suppose to be doing work and here she was being entertained by a group on strangers, particularly Mr. Diablo. With that she decided to excuse herself, "Well boy ah think its time for mah to call it a night." Despite their protests Rogue walked quickly out of the casino.  
  
Gambit frowned as detective Darkholme created herself an excuse to exit the card game. She had been the reason he had joined in the first place. Something about her just attracted him to her. Instead of more aggressivley declining the invitation to join this table when he saw her, he saw it as reason to come over. He looked away from his cards to watch her make her way to the door. As she opened the lobby doors, he saw two men jump off their barstools and follow her out. Uh-uh Without hesitation he left the game and went after her.  
  
Rogue had been walking down the dark street when she got the feeling she was being followed. She quickly turned around to see two figures approaching her.  
  
"Good day love!" One of them sneered.  
  
Rogue's eyes widened when she realized the identity of her pursuers: Pyro and Avalanche. Two of her former teammates from her Brotherhood days. Fear entered her mind whenever a piece of her past was resurfaced. What the hell do they want!  
  
"What do you want with mah Pyro?"  
  
"What do we want? We heard the unthinkable. Ya know, we heard that you, Mystique's daughter had gone and become a cop on us, so we decided we'd come say hi to a new adversary. Ain't that right Lance, ole chap?"  
  
With one stomp of his foot Avalanche had the entire sidewalk surrounding Rogue cave in on her. The rock had fallen on her in a way that she couldn't get any leverage. Without leverage her strength was no good, so she frantically tried to turn her body around to get some leverage. She stopped suddenly when she heard an explosion and then Pyro's screams.  
  
"Now dat's no way ta treat a lady." Remy Lebeau declared swiping Pyro to the ground with his bow staff. Rogue got up just in time to see him throw another deck of charged cards at the running villains. Rogue starred at Remy intently knowing he was the thief and realizing with surprise he was in the same ensemble as Mr. Diablo, minus the boiler hat.  
  
With Pyro and Avalanche fled, Gambit turned to look at Rogue, she was full of dust and gravel, plus had torn her jacket, but was otherwise unharmed. Both stood feet apart in silence for many moments.  
  
Finally Rogue spoke, "Ah really don't know what ta say, Mr. Diablo."  
  
The thief chuckled. "Remy think you need work on you're detective skills, Remy haven't lost a round yet."  
  
Rogue was fuming she quickly reached into her jacket, pulled out her 33millimeter, and pointed it at the thief, "Put you're hands above you're head NOW!"  
  
Wait a go Remy, now you've pissed her off. Remy put his hands up and walked towards her, "Dats not a good way ta thank someone for saving you're life."  
  
Rogue frowned. He has a point, he didn't have to come rescue mah. I'm tired of playin his damn games though, what is he tryin tah do? "Fine cajun, run along and Ah'll let you go this time."  
  
Remy put his hands down and continued moving forward till they were only inches apart, "Aww chere but where is the fun in dat? I'd like ta get ta know the woman dats tryin ta catch me."  
  
No No No, Don't fall for his charm gal, he's playin games with you…"What'd ya have in mind sugah?"  
  
"De night is young, How bout Remy take you out on the town, and show you how ta live it up?"  
  
He's playin games with you, forget what you're feelin and remember yoah duty! "How bout ah wipe that smirk off yoah face? Ah'm done playin games with ya, now say auvoir or else!"  
  
"Okay chere, no more games, I'll just walk you home."  
  
"What is you're deal mistah?!"  
  
"Remy went through all that trouble of makin sure you'd be alive ta chase me tommorow. I just wanna make sure you get home save, so my efforts didn't go tah waste."  
  
"But what's gonna keep mah safe from you?"  
  
"Trust me chere, ah don't wanna get my face smashed."  
  
Rogue smiled. What could one walk hurt? Maybe ah can get somethin out of him to use against him. "Ah assume you know where mah apartment is…"  
  
Remy chuckled and they began walking down the street together.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was around 1 AM, and Magnus still sat in his office contemplating how he was going to approach the upcoming NY Charity Ball. The evening held many opportunities, for he had many chances to make connections even stronger than the ones he currently possessed. There were many different means to achieve this, but finding the absolute best way was key.  
  
He was caught completely off guard by a tap on his shoulder, he flung the intruder against the wall with one swift movement, and turn around to find the intruder was a woman.  
  
She stood up with ease, "I thought the great Sgt. Magnus was gracious towards visitors, especially visitors holding promising propositions."  
  
"Forgive me, but I do not tolerate being taken by surprise. Now how did you breach my office, and why?"  
  
"I have many skill Magnus." The woman then cockily levitated herself to a seat directly across from Magnus.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Candra. Are you familiar with a Remy Lebeau?"  
  
"Quite. I believe Miss Candra, your reputation proceeds you and I apologize for us getting off on the wrong foot. Now what can I do for you?"  
  
"I'm sure you're aware that he is an exiled member of the thieves guild. I have an interest in the guild and in him. I want to aid you in his capture and then acquire him from you. I can assure you my intentions for him are far less than cordial." She pulled out a jagged dagger for emphasis.  
  
Magnus smiled lady luck was definitely his ally, "Since we have mutual interests I believe we can find a way to help each other and bring a certain thief to justice."  
  
They both let out a sinister laugh that echoed through the night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So is Violet your real name?" The night sky was beautiful and Rogue was having a harder time staying on guard with every step they took.  
  
"No." She answered simply.  
  
"Well it only be fair chere dat you tell me your real name, I told ya mine."  
  
"Sorry ta let ya down sugah but Ah aint tellin." Despite his disappointment Gambit couldn't help, but smile. Her emerald green eyes seemed to hypnotize him.  
  
"These stars are amazing."  
  
"Not as amazing as you." Remy breathed. The two locked eyes, Rogue looked away, she couldn't let her guard down, no matter what her heart told her.  
  
"If ya don't mind me askin." Rogue whispered. "How'd you become a thief?"  
  
"Was brought up to be a thief." Remy answered without much thought.  
  
"Ah can understand that." Rogue smiled ruefully. "Ah was brought up ta be a terrorist, hurt some people real bad because of it." Remy reached down and held her hand comfortingly. Her eyes started to water and she wanted to run, but his unusual eyes kept her in place. Lord she needed to get out of his reach.  
  
They had been standing still outside of her apartment building for many minutes. Remy sat down on a sidewalk bench and Rogue hesitantly did the same.  
  
Her actions surprised Remy. "We're quite a pair aint we." He commented.  
  
Rogue laughed, she was really starting to like Remy Lebeau. Remy continued, "Chere Remy thinks you've been dealt a hard hand in life, but you be real strong for getting dis far. Change is hard ta come by and you be real noble tryin ta redeem yourself. In fact I think you're de most noble person I ever met."  
  
Rogue's heart pounded. She struggled for words. "Remy ya know stealins wrong, why doncha just quit."  
  
"I live for de thrill chere, besides can't see myself with one of dose shiny badges like ya got."  
  
Rogue smiled at his joke, "If Eric let mah in the force, ah'm sure someone with your skill would be more than welcomed."  
  
Remy snarled at the mention of Sgt. Lensherr. His actions didn't go unnoticed to Rogue. "Sugah what did yah mean when you told mah there were some dangerous criminals right under mah nose?"  
  
"I know a secret dat be real dangerous. I stole something dat be real valuable ta a member of you're honorable force. Remy don't wanna see yah get hurt chere."  
  
"Ah don't understand you cajun. Why should my well being be of any concern ta yah! Ah'm suppose to arrest yah for christ sake!"  
  
For one of the rare moments in his life Remy Lebeau was tongue-tied. Her fiery green eyes pierced his soul and he wanted desperately to take away all the pain she held in them. She was the trump card he had never expected to be played on him. How could he openly express to her his true feelings to her? His hear answered for him and before he realized what he was doing he leaned over and softly kissed her rose lips. And to his astonishment she softly kissed him back. Wrapped in fanasty the two kissed softly, minds focused only one each other. It was the sweetest, purest kiss either had ever known.  
  
______________  
  
Thanks for all the support and reviews. Sorry for the wait!! Feedback on this story is greatly needed! 


	5. A New Day

Disclaimer: Gambit, Rogue, and all other X-men used belong to Marvel. Story is an alternate reality story. NYPD=new york police department.

Authors Note: Here is my Remy/Rogue alternate reality series. I use other X characters throughout the story. Read it and **Write a Review** so I know what y'all think! There is a story titled "On the Beat" by KazeRogue and Kat Smith; that is similar to this fic. as far as basic plot, but much different in storyline developments. Still being a big fan of KazeRogue I encourage you to read it if you see it posted somewhere. 

-the Rogue

* It has been quite awhile since I posted anything on fanfic.net. Part of it's because I lost interest, part cuz the site's changed a lot (some 4 the better some 4 the worse), and part because I've been really busy-Life has changed a lot for me. Still I continue to get reviews here and there and even a couple emails of praise so I just want to give a big THANKS to my supporters!

****

Stolen Hearts

Remy Lebeau had never felt as happy as he did now, as much as he didn't want to admit it he was in love. Last night had been unexpected, but incredible. After the most passionate kiss he had ever shared in his life (and he had shared many a kiss!) they had sat in shock for many moments. It was a while before Rogue had timidly invited him up to her apartment for coffee. They sat on her roof porch under the stars talking openly-Remy couldn't explain it, but he felt so comfortable with this beautiful woman and the feeling seemed to be mutual. As the sun began to rise Remy received a phone call from "a friend" and left her with a long zealous kiss before regretfully departing.

Her deep green eyes had held some wonder mixed with uncertainty. He was unsure as to exactly how she felt for him. However, he knew just a few kisses from her had made him feel like he was in heaven. They hadn't discussed the obstacles surrounding their deep feelings, but he knew he'd climb over them all to be with her. Mentally he panicked at these feelings _Of all de women ta fall in love with Lebeau!_

He quietly entered the side door of a random building trying to refocus his thoughts and feelings before letting his presence known to the man typing at a computer in the corner.

"Gambit where in the hell have you been?!"

"Ahh, mon ami its nice ta know ya care."

"Don't crack jokes with me Lebeau."

"Aww Bishop, when will ya loosen up a bit, perhaps go out with a woman or do somethin other den polish your gun collection."

Bishop was an ex-cop, but he was still a man of justice, integrity, and solemnity-all of which Remy certainly was not, so how did the two become friends? Remy still wondered. Perhaps it was a common enemy-Sgt. Eric Lensherr. Several years ago, when Bishop enjoyed his work and thought his boss was honorable, he discovered the truth. His sister and best friend Shard had mysteriously vanished, Bishop privately unable to accept Sgt. Lensherr's explanation that Shard had been killed in a standard drug bust he skillfully conducted his own investigation without being detected. What he found was shocking to say the least. In short, Sgt. Lensherr (the man he respected) was actually a powerful criminal master mind and his sister had been killed off after a refusal to join his "selected henchmen." It had taken all his will power not to immediately shoot Sgt. Lensherr in the head, but he quietly withdrew from the force for reasons of "grief" and to aid his handicapped friend force. When Lensherr had personally bid him good luck and expressed sorrow towards the loss of his sister, he had wanted to gut him. But no he wanted to make him suffer extreme loss, as he had, then die. So he worked with Forge secretly, biding his time till he discovered enough evidence and the time/place to collapse Lensherr's entire organization.

That's where Remy came into play. They had been long time acquaintances from a case Bishop worked on where Gambit's brother Henri was falsely suspected of a crime down in New Orleans. Through coincidence they had run into each other a few more times over the year. But when Remy discovered the perilous material on the disk Lensherr had hired him to steal his conscience had grabbed him full force. Remembering hearing about Bishop's situation and knowing Lensherr would be after him after realizing he didn't come through on his end of their deal, he shared the disk's contents with Bishop.

"I called you here to discuss the NYPD charity ball taking place in 11 days." Bishop stated, pulling a copy of the invitation of the large computer monitor.

"Aww, Bish I'm sorry but Gambit don't swing dat way." Bishop's temper was about to explode, Gambit must of sensed this because he chuckled then continued, "So I'm gussin dis events gonna be a big opportunity fo Lensherr and so a big oppurtunity for you, n'est pas?"

"Not quite, no fool would enter that area, where the majority attendees are his possible new friends and his supporters, and his police force, I-"

"The NYPD's gonna be dere? Not all of dem are crooked."

"Yes, but none of them are of the wiser. Lensherr offices will be less guarded, Forge and I intend to get a lay out of them that night from the cameras you planted. If I can finish enlightening and assembling a task force I'm making my move in the days that follow, when all of the clients he acquires at this thing come to his headquarters."

"And how ya gonna do dat mon ami, just knock on de door and say 'allo, you remember me I got enough evidence ta lock ya up for life tois times over?"

"I was once a cop I still remember all the codes. Besides I have some insiders working for me, men Lensherr once screwed over."

"Dey probably not be dat honorable if dey make deals with de devil himself, hein?"

"Yes, but revenge is quite a motivator."

"Oui Remy see dat, so what part are ya expectin moi ta play in dis twisted production?"

"See if you can convince anyone else to join the cause, otherwise you've done more than enough, my friend and I am forever indebted to you." 

"Oui, oui don't worry bout it pup, Remy just trying to save his own skin is all. Your hideouts have been quite helpful mon ami."

"Gambit I have always wondered, and pardon me for asking-"

"What made me give ya de disk and go back on Lensherr…hmm stealin be one thing, killin somethin else non? I think it got somethin ta do with something I wasn't even aware I had-"

"a conscience?"

"dat and I know what it be like ta loose ya famille." Gambit winked, "Hey while you online acess de secured numbers for cellur phones."

"Why?"

"Gambit need a phone number, he forgot ta get from a tres lovely cherie." Bishop groaned and Remy's grinned widened. 

~~~~~~~

Sitting at her desk in NYPD head quarters, Rogue sighed heavily as she looked down at her cell phone for the millionth time, on the screen read a text message: _Fountain, tomorrow at dusk_

Though the number it was sent from was "unavailable" it didn't take any detective skills to know who had sent her the message, it also didn't take any detective skills to know which fountain he meant. Last night had really confused Rogue. For some reason the thief appeared to genuinely care for her and not care at all that she was on the opposite side of the law. This unnerved her greatly, his actions and words were ludicrous, there was no logic for his feelings and for that matter her own. Yes as much as she refused to admit it he was effecting her dramatically and she wanted him to kiss her as he did last night, his kiss was incredible and his presence set her on fire.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Lt. Summers entering her office, it was a welcome distraction.

"Howdy Scott!"

"That's_ Lt. Summers_, in the office."

"Sorry suh."

"It's okay, listen that Candra woman you spoke with, filed a report with Sgt. Lensherr and we got some background information on the thief. Apparently he has quite a record"

Rogue looked down at the contents spilled out on her desk and her heart tore. Remy was truly a master he seemed to steal without care of the danger and wrongness of it all, she sighed. Why did he have to be a thief? She had sworn her life to redemption for her past sins, to serve on the side of honor and justice, but should she remain so at the cost of her heart? At the same time she needed to arrest him she wanted to kiss him. It was high time she uncovered this man's baffling mystery-how his actions conflicted his words and emotions. Staring back down at the phone, she knew they had to figure things out and soon. 

~~~~~ 

Remy breathed peacefully. Rogue was wrapped in his arms and he was gently stroking her soft hair with the interesting white streak running through it. Her angelic eyes expressed sentiments of love and desire. Abandoning the lives they once knew he sat with her in the subtle sand on some remote beach lost in looking out to the soothing waves of the deep ocean. She leaned against him, causing his heart to beat faster. Suddenly the waves began crashing hard and lighting cracked out of nowhere. When he looked down Rogue was gone, the sand was gone and he was frantically trying to keep his head above the monstrous water. As another bolt of lightning cracked a familiar voice rang out.

"Did you really think you could escape me prince of thieves?"

Remy recognized the voice immediately, "Candra."

The sky turned into a dark sellout of her face "I have not forgotten about your crimes, nor do I intend to let you go so easily!" 

Remy awoke panting in his bed. The nightmare he had just had seemed so unbelievably real that something in the back of his head told him that it was, or would be. Candra was powerful, clever, and beautiful, and not immune to his charms, but as he had discovered in his past she was also the embodiment of evil or close to it.

Gambit reached for the phone at his bed side table and rapidly dialed the number he knew so well.

"Allo?"

"Henri?"

"Remy dat be you? So de master thief actually call home?"

"Oui."

"Remy what be wrong mon frere?"

"Has Candra been wreakin any havock dat you know of recently?"

"A couple months ago she mess 'round with some assains, but no one actually heard of her in a while, wait Remy you think she come East ta seek ya out?"

"Don't know for sure."

"Careful Remy, ya know of Candra's powers, I'll try ta track down her wear abouts immediately."

"Merci Henri."

"Be on guard Remy."

"Of course." 

~~~~~~~

It was dusk and Rogue waited at the, their fountain alone. _If that swamp rat stands me up Ah'll track him down and punch him back to New Orleans._

Suddenly a splash of water made contact with her face. "Now that wasn't very nice, showin up late and then splashin a lady with water." Rogue commented as she threw a handful of water in his face. This caused him to take off his sun glasses to dry the lenses.

"Pardon moi ma cherie Remy did not mean to be late." He apologized putting back on his shades.

"Leave em off, its already dark and ah like your eyes."

"Your wish is my command cherie." He took her gloved hand and they began strolling through the park.

After many pleasant silent moments Rogue asked "So ya got me here cajun now what?"

Gambit had many inappropriate answers to that question, but he choose to save them for later. "Thought we might go for a ride chere."

She was about to ask what kind of ride when they stopped at a very rebellious and expensive looking Harley Davidson motorcycle. "Yah gotta be outta your mind if ya think ahm getting on that thing."

"You already know I'm outta my mind, scared to take a lil risk chere." Rogue stuck her tongue out defiantly.

"Theres no way ah'm climbin on cajun."

"Alright chere, if dat how ya want it Remy lift you up and putcha on it myself." He replied while taking her by surprise and lifting her into the air. Rogue gasped then struggled enough to make him loose their balance and fall into the grass. She climbed on top of him and snickered, "Nice try swamp rat."

Remy merely grinned before flipping her over and pinning her down, "Merci chere." 

Rogue giggled as he tickled her relentlessly, "Remy Stop!"

"Not till ya come with me."

"Fine!" she yelled shoving him off of her.

As they climbed onto his motorcycle Remy spoke,"It's best yah hang onto my waist, don't want you pretty self to fall on the pavement."

"Ah knew there was a reason yah wanted tah take this ride with mah." She declared wrapping her arms loosely around his middle.

"Only one of de many" he replied and accelerated down the rode fast causing Rogue to tighten her grip.

~~~~~~

After an hour of driving and Rogue repeatedly asking where they were going Remy stopped outside a forest. "C'mon chere."

Rogue looked at him doubtfully, sighed and followed. He lead her down a small path and through some jagged rocks with water trickling down them, to a wonderful little alcove. It was surrounded entirely by rocks w/ running water that had bright green ferns growing up them. The floor was a soft green moss that felt like velvet when Rogue sat down next to Gambit. His red on black eyes shown through the darkness and were beautiful, Remy was having similar thoughts on how the moonlight reflected on her silky pale skin. 

"Come here ta think, it be like my sanctuary away from de city." Remy explained quietly not knowing how to interpret Rogue's silence.

"It's beautiful." Rogue whispered and she leaned up giving him a soft kiss. Remy moaned in reply. She broke the kiss and continued, "Thank ya foah sharin this with mah. Ah think mah sanctuary is the buildin ah eat lunch on top of, it's not the building that makes it great, but the view and being so close ta the heavens. Ah'll show yah sometime."

"Remy like dat very much chere."

"It ain't half as beautiful as this."

"With you dere it gotta be, your eyes match the emerald moss, did what dis what dey remind Remy of dat and some very valuable jewels."

Rogue sighed upon his mention of jewels, they had to start facing reality, "Remy ah don't think-" she paused when her stomach rumbled.

"C'mon best get ya some food, wouldn't want dat belly of yours ta eat ya alive."

"But Remy ah-"  


"Time for dat later, lets go." 

~~~~~

Rogue stared deeply at the flame being emitted from their table's single candle. Remy had taken her to an outdoors French restraint. The food was expensive and the outdoor setting romantic. Not long ago a violinist had graced them with a sweet melody. However, the music gone and Rogue done concentrating on her food had triggered her mind to flood with questions-that needed answering.

"Whets on your mind chere?" Remy spoke quietly.

"Well lets see, not much except for the fact that ah've been havin a romantic evenin with a thief ah should be arrestin."

Remy winced. She was being blunt, but she was being honest. Remy knew he had to make a choice, what he didn't know is that his heart had already made it for him. "Chere your havin de same effect on me, like nothin I expected, I like bein with ya, a lot"

Rogue panicked, no longer able to control her emotions, "Foah Christ's sakes Rem, we only just meet and here ah am havin mah whole life turned upside down, we can't do this. Maybe in some other life it woulda been nice, but were on opposite sides of the law. You steal for a livin." 

"Remy in de same boat chere, I may steal objects but ya have de ability ta steal energy, I could be touchin ya one minute and wake up in a prison de next."

Now Rogue winced and was shocked at the same time. _Ah completley forgot he probably knew about mah powers and he went ahead and kissed mah anyway…_

Remy felt bad for bringing up a bad subject, "Dat don't matter ta Remy chere."

"That means a lot Remy, but theres still nothin ah can do about the fact that when ya steal ah have ta be there to arrest ya. It's mah job, mah life."

"Den Remy don't steal in New York anymore, simple as dat."

"Really?"

"I think your worth it chere, I'm willin ta try and trust ya if your willin ta do dat for me."

"So we try, despite that things are so complicated?"

"We try."

~~~~~~~~~

A couple kisses and a night with Rogue was all it took to put Remy on air. He was returning from walking her home and giving her a goodnight kiss. So he wouldn't steal in New York or anywhere for a while. He needed some time anyway for things to blow over and to lay low and be forgotten. Things would turn out okay, he would be able to explore these unknown deep feelings he felt for the most incredible woman he ever met. Just as he was assuring himself his cell phone rang. He hoped it was Henri with Candra's whereabouts.

"'Allo?"

"Remy this is Bishop."

"Homme, ya really need ta get a femme and stop wastin dese perfect nights."

"Remy I have a vital favor to ask, It is of the utmost importance"

"What is it?"

"I need you to distract the police by stealing jewels, a painting, anything 2 nights from 

now."

Ok people I took your requested and not only did I update this much delayed story, I squeezed two chapters into one to make it up to y'all. If I get the much needed **review**s I'll update again soon! I've almost finished the next chapter, so let me know what ya think! Thanks for the continued support even in my writing absence. You guys rock! 


	6. Confirmations Gone

__

Disclaimer: Gambit, Rogue, and all other X-men used belong to Marvel. Story is an alternate reality story. 

Authors Note: Here is my Remy/Rogue alternate reality series. I use other X characters throughout the story. Read it and **Write a Review** so I know what y'all think! There is a story titled "On the Beat" by KazeRogue and Kat Smith; that is similar to this fic. as far as basic plot, but much different in storyline developments. Still being a big fan of KazeRogue I encourage you to read it if you see it posted somewhere. 

-the Rogue

* THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO ENCOURAGED ME TO KEEP WRITING DESPITE HOW FREAKIN LONG ITS TAKEN ME TO UPDATE! DON'T THINK I EVER STOP WRITING, YOU GUYS ROCK!!

****

Stolen Hearts

__

" I won't think about that now, I'll think about that tomorrow."

Rogue sighed at the words from the beautiful woman on the large movie screen, she leaned deeper into her boyfriends arms. _Mah boyfriend_ she thought smiling to herself. Such an ordinary term boyfriend was, but like her, the man holding he was far from ordinary and their relationship even farther. She was still amazed at how quickly she had allowed him into her life, despite her best efforts: she couldn't stop herself from being with him. His own trust was also surprising to her. Just the fact that he held her when he knew she could trigger her powers and have him waking up in a jail cell. Then add to it the fact that he was a master thief and she was a police officer. _Were really trying to make this work, despite it all…_

Rogue looked back at the screen and smirked. They were at the park on one of the free outdoor movie nights. Rogue loved coming here and was glad she could share it with Remy. There were many other couples and some families surrounding them on the lawn, but Rogue felt only the presence of the man holding her. Rogue looked back up at the screen: 

__

As she ascends the staircase, Scarlett asks one of her girlfriends, Cathleen Calvert to identify the "nasty dark one" [dark-haired and devilish-looking] that is standing alone at the foot of the staircase. 

__

"My dear, don't you know? That's Rhett Butler! He's from Charleston. He has the most terrible reputation." 

__

The dashing and charming Rhett Butler in his dramatic film entrance, is dressed in an elegant black suit - the roguish character exchanges a cool, challenging stare with Scarlett, attracted by her stunning beauty. 

__

Scarlett responds to his sexually attractive gaze saying, "He looks as if - as if he knows what I look like without my shimmy."

Although "Gone with the Wind" was her favorite movie and she had watched it a thousand times Rogue felt like she had never related to it better. The meeting of Rhett Butler and Scarlett O'Hara reminded her eerily of her first encounter with Remy. His style, his reputation, his boldness, and his attractiveness. She blushed thinking how she suspected him of undressing her the first time they met._ Maybe were Scarlette and Rhett reincarnated._ It was weird to her how her favorite film was suddenly hitting so close to her real life.

"With enough courage, you can do without a reputation." Rhett urged Scarlette. 

That's what they needed to make this relationship work: courage. Compatibility and love at first sight wasn't enough. They had to overcome the strong fears that their involvement created. Rogue worrying about their conflicting occupations, their powers, and their pasts. Those obstacles had to be faced head on. Remy seemed to be using plenty of courage wasn't it time she got some of her own? 

__

Rhett, don't! I shall faint! 

__

I want you to faint Scarlett. This is what you were meant for. None of the fools you've ever know have kissed you like this, have they? Your Charles, or your Frank, or your stupid Ashley!

Even her most serious boyfriend, Bobby seemed to not understand her inner spirit. After a mere couple weeks of knowing Remy he displayed that he understood her more than a year of being with Bobby. It scared her, but at the same time excited her. Rogue looked up hoping for a shooting star or something she could wish on. (she could be quite silly at times). Unfortunately she couldn't see any stars the sky had been covered with clouds.

__

Rhett.... If you go.... where shall I go? What shall I do?

Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn.

For Rogue the sudden storm clouds seem to be in sync with this particular scene in the film. _Poor Scarlett. _Her sad thoughts were massaged away when Remy began gently rubbing circles on her back. She looked up at him in appreciation _sometimes Ah feel like he can read mah mind! _ She slowly took his hands and set them on her stomach. Then to her surprise he began tickling her. She gasped in shock at his sudden assault. Forgetting all about the movie she focused on trying to escape his swift fingers. 

__

"Tomorrow is another day" [Film Credits]

Remy's quest to tickle his new girlfriend (the word caused his grin to widen) was cut off by the start of light rain coming down from the sky. Their playful banter was always so irresistible. He noted surprised that movie was already over (he had been so caught up in being so close to Rogue) and stood up, offering a hand to his beauty.

She took his hand but pulled him to the ground, in one swift movement she had him pinned down. Rogue smiled smugly "That's watcha get for ticklin mah swamprat."

"In dat case chere I tickle ya plus souvent" (more often)

"Try it again and Ah'll bury ya right here."

He was about to make a witty retort when he looked past her up at the sky. More clouds were coming and it seemed the pleasant light sprinkle would turn into a full down pour. He slid from under her and picked her off the ground. "Remy think we best take a hint from everyone else and move ourselves indoors. We'll take a taxi to getcha back ta yer place."

He nodded towards the people dashing away to avoid getting wetter. 

Rogue didn't seemed concerned, "Ah think ah'll walk, ah like the rain."

Remy, who had already started walking, noticed she hadn't moved. Surprised he commented, "Didn't ya momma ever tell ya dat you catch a cold if you play out in the rain." He immediately regretted the statement, although she had never talked in detail about her mother he felt mentioning her had not been the best move. Chainging his approach he quickly added, "Here take my coat, will walk round de park."

Rogue smiled as he wrapped his leather duster around her, "Yah sure ya don't mind, ah can walk back ta my place mahself. Its okay Ah understand that-."

Remy cut her off by covering her lips with his index finger. He smiled she was soaking wet, but still the most beautiful woman ever. He locked eyes were her emerald green ones. He was shocked that his heart had taken control over his actions, it was way out of character for him. Never did he thought it would happen, but this right here was why. With large raindrops pouring on them Remy bent over and kissed Rogue with all the passion he had. The deep kiss was all the warmth either had ever needed.

______________

Humming an old Cajun folk song to himself Remy Lebeau glided down the busy street. He flicked a quarter at the newspaper stand and gracefully took a paper, opening it up as he sat down in the outdoor café where he was dining. He enjoyed the fact that all the other costumers had opted for indoor dining. 

"Hi Remy." The waitress beamed at him.

"Bonjour Jubilee, comment allez-vous?"

"I'm good, watcha doin outside its like ready to rain again-such a bummer."

"Remy just getting a café latte petite, he be finished in no time."

"Alright then, one café latte comin right up! I'll do my best to beat the rain."

"Merci chere."

As Jubilee walked away Remy couldn't help but smile at the memories the word rain now provoked within him. He remembered the previous night fondly. He and Rogue had expressd their passions under a rainy sky. The rain pouring down their bodies had only heightened their shared flame, not extinguished it. Afterwards they had ran to her apartment sliding on the slippery path, sprinting. Holding hands all the way. She invited him up to dry off and they snuggled next to a fire, just revealing in the feeling of being together till the sun came up. Then with one last parting kiss she had gone to get ready for work and he was here. Remy smiled he hadn't had so much fun out in the rain since he was a kid. Rogue brought out feelings in him that no one else ever had. 

_________ 

"ROGUE!" Lt. Summers shouted at her the moment she stepped into police headquarters.

_Ah'm on time, ya'd think he'd geta life…_"Scott I know Ah'm not late today."

"Yes Rogue, but there are some visitors that demand your immediate attention in the conference room."

_Visitors, who in tarnation…_Rogue wondered as she entered the conference room. There at the head of the large steel table sat Sgt. Lensherr and next to him the woman who disappeared out of her office over a week ago. _What was that weird gal's name Can..Casandra?_

"Good morning Rogue, thank you for joining us." Sgt. Lensherr spoke with the utmost authority. 

"Mornin sur, what do ya need ta speak ta mah about?"

"A certain thief you have been attempting to catch."

_________________

Remy frowned uncharacteristically as he entered the building his friend Bishop was currently occupying. He had still not come to a decision about Bishop's request. Gambit knew he should help him and would of done it in a second had he not met a certain southern bell cop. He should of told Rogue about his situation last night, but didn't want to break Bishop's trust (which telling a cop would more than do) and jeopardize everything Bish had worked for. _I could of told her I had to do it for a friend and that I was gonna give it back…_

Sighing, Remy walked quietly into the establishment. Bishop was polishing his gun (big surprise!), sitting on a stool next to another man Gambit hadn't seen before. The man looked considerably older than Bishop and Remy noted had a metal prosthetic leg.

As if he knew Remy was looking at him the man spoke, "Please come in Mr. Lebeau, we have been waiting for you."

Remy stepped in further, looking at the man curiously with his red on black eyes.

"Bishop has told me about you, and your contributions to are caused are most appreciated."

Remy said nothing, the man continued.

"My name is Forge. I was Bishop's mentor in the academy, we have been working together for 18 years. I was the first to revolt against Lensherr openly and unfortunately the only person to survive it."

"Dat what happen ta ya leg?"

"Yes, It is nice to meet you Gambit, face to face."

"Merci beaucoup. Dis is a nice hidey holeya got here" Remy said looking at all the computers and weaponry surrounding him. _De boys are goin all out on this one_

Bishop was losing his patience with his partner and thief friend. "Gentlemen I hate to interrupt the exchanging of formalities, but Gambit have you come to a decision?"

"Oui, I've come to a decision."  


Bishop inhaled deeply, "What is it that you have decided?"

"I've decided I need to make a phone call."

Bishop groaned as Gambit took out his cell phone and stepped outside.

*RING RING *

He had no clue how he was going to explain it to her, but for some reason he needed to call her.

*RING RING*

__

Your call has been forwarded to an automatic voice message system

Remy hung up, concluding that it was fate that Rogue had not answered the phone. He had no clue what explanation he would offer her, how he would explain the entire situation. He knew it was too much to hope for that she wouldn't find out. Looking down at the cellular phone in his hand he dialed the numbers a second time.

* RING RING *

"Hello, may I help you?"

"Hey Stormy its me."

"Remy Lebeau do not call me that ridiculous nick name!"

"Ro can I ask you something?"

Ororo Monroe hesitated, Remy never listened to her instantly when she told him to use her real name. 

Remy explained to her about what Bishop asked him to do. Ororo failed to see the problem, (she knew all about Lensherr) it was a noble cause. She listened to him continue, it sounded like he was avoiding telling the whole truth. He had told her the other day that he was taking the policewoman Rogue out on a date she guessed that had something to do with it. She continued to listen to him, scanning for more clues about her friend's odd behavior.

"So I'm at one of Bishop's places right now, with his friend Forge."

"Forge?" Storm whispered into the phone before she could stop herself.

"Ya know him?"

"Yes." she answered trying to sound professional.

Remy saw right through it, "Whats troublin you bout Forge?"

Storm sighed , even over a year after their relationship ended, the pain her break up with Forge caused was still fresh. She did not want to rehash it with Remy and hoped she would not run into Forge while he was in town. She knew Remy could tell something was amiss and he was too protective of her. She did not want to cause an awkward relationship between Remy and Forge. It was time to play her trump card, "The question is what is troubling YOU my friend, I have a feeling that you have not shed the entire truth of this situation you find yourself in?"

Remy inhaled deeply and explained to Ororo the entire situation. Although she had worked for him they never had that boss-employee relationship. They were dear friends from way back. Both being introduced to the thieving world out of fate rather than desire.

Ororo paused absorbing his words. She had never heard her friend speak of a woman in such a way and he had spoken of many, many women over the long course of their friendship. Ororo didn't know this police woman except from their brief encounter several weeks ago when she warned the girl to stop trying to catch the thief. It seemed the girl had more than Remy caught. "Are you sure your relationship with her is not merely an elaborate rouse to arrest you?"

"Non if she wanted to do that she could of done dat already, besides she not like dat."

"Do you love her Remy?"

There was a pause for what seemed like an eternity.

"Oui" he finally answered.

"Then follow your heart. If she loves you in return she will understand, whatever decision you arrive at." 

Just then Bishop stepped out the door.

"Bien. Auvoir, Stormy."

"Do not call me that!"

He hung up and looked straight at Bishop.

"How is Ororo?"

"Same, old same old. Too wise beyond her years." Remy smirked at the split second Bishop's face looked at the sky wistfully. "You gone all dream weaver on me Bish?"

Bishop's eyes narrowed and he remembered his original intentions to go outside in the first place, "Gambit I realize that I am being impatient but-"

"I'll do it" Remy cut him off.

"You sure?"

"Tonight, I'll be takin out an elite jewelry boutique on 5th Avenue. There housing de world's largest emerald collection and an award winning, one of a kind diamond ring worn by Queen Elizabeth. I already planned the pinch weeks ago. It'll keep Lensherr's people busy for while because the Sgt. has connections with de owner."

"I appreciate this fully my friend. Make sure you wait till the last possible moment before escape, but do not be too reckless."

"Ahh Bish you care."

______________________

Rogue re read a passage on Remy's history from the folder on her lap Candra had given her for what seemed like the thousandth time that day. Her mind flashed back to the information the strange woman, Candra had given her first hand in the conference room. 

~flash back to earlier that day~

"Miss Candra here has an accquaintance with the thief Lebeau, Rogue. She may be able to assist you on compleating your assignment. Excuse me for a moment ladies while I check in with Lt. Summers." Sgt. Lensherr said as he walked out of the room.

"Here is a file on Remy Lebeau that Sgt. Lensherr had me write up for you. I tried to give you this information before, but I found Sgt. Lensherr to be easier to communicate with. Feel free to ask questions about Gambit while you look over it."

"You're the one who disappeared outta mah office, and mah first question is how?"

"The same way you absorb peoples life force chere, its my gift."

"Well then maybe this time you'll tell me why you have an interest in Remy Lebeau without disappearin?"

"I have connections to the thieves guild in New Orleans. Remy lives and breaths the life of a thief, he doesn't think twice about abusing trust and I am here to rectify his betrayal."

"What connections? What betrayal?"

"I said you could ask questions about Gambit, not my personal affairs?"

"Maybe that's cuz your hidin somethin gal?"

"I would expect you of all people to understand the need for privacy. After all you haven't even graced me with your real name."

__

Touche bitch. Rogue narrowed her eyes and began reading Candra's report. _Remy is one heck of a thief ah'll give him that,_ she continued reading the detail lacking info about his childhood, mostly impersonal, just about the skills he possessed at such a young age _ but I didn't know he was considered the prince of thieves. Suits him well, no wonder hes so damn cocky. _Rogue paused having read an event that occurred when he was 16.

"He's married?" she blurted out.

Candra smiled at the woman's reaction. _Seems you've caught another heart to add to your collection Remy I'm impressed, this one is quite a prize. I can use this to my advantage._ She simply replied, "Was."

"Was?"

"To Belladonna Bordeaux, till he killed her brother."

"WHAT?"

"Remy Lebeau is quite an extradonairy man, with many talents that make him dangerously difficult to even attempt catching. Never forget that he is the youngest master thief in the world and posses multiple formidable mutant powers. Not only physical powers, but mental powers of empathy and manipulation. He has stolen the logic of many men and the hearts of many women. He plays his cards to win even if it means his opponents death."

She went on to tell Rogue about his exile from his own guild and the death of an innocent girl named Genieve.

~ end of flashback~

Rogue sat in her living room, Candra's words racing through her mind. She had done a background check on Genieve Taylor (the girl whom Remy was responsible for dying) and found that she had mysteriously been killed after falling 8 stories from an apartment complex. No witnesses, no cause sighted. Even more scary was that her family's heirloom ruby necklace had been reported stolen. She had also done a background on Belladonna and like Remy the scan came up empty. 

__

"He has stolen the hearts of many women"

__

"Remy lives and breaths the life of a thief, he doesn't think twice about abusing trust and I am here to rectify his betrayal"

There was something about that Candra woman that didn't sit right with Rogue. _Shes gotta have some hidden agenda, but even so what if she's right about Remy? Ah'm goin crazy tryin ta figure out the god damn truth. _

Rogue was so confused about what she should do. She wanted to trust Remy, but how could she if even what a little of what Candra had told her was true. Her tummy rumbled, breaking her disturbing thoughts. _Ah need ta order some dinner, ah'm not in the raght state of mind ta cook and its almost midnight already._

Too tired to get off her couch, she reached in her pocket for her cell phone. _Ah forgot ah turned mah phone off when ah went into the conference room, damn police protocol. _Her screen read "one missed phone call, caller unavailable" and her heart fluttered _Remy. _She hesitated on weather to call back. _Just call him gal, yah know yah want ta._ As she was about to hit the buttons to call him back her eye caught the television screen.

Rogue dropped the phone, seeing the news report.

______________

"Thank you Evan. This is Tish Tilby I'm reporting live from, Sharrezs elite jewelers the scene of the crime, where as Evan reported a massive jewelry robbery has just taken place. I have Lt. Summers to shed some light on the situation. "

"Lt. Summers do you have reason to believe that this is the same burglar involved in the current series of robberies."

"I'm sorry, but at this time I can not accurately answer that question."

"Can you describe what you found, upon entering the building. How was the thief able to break in and how much was he able to steal."

"We are unsure at this time as to how the their entered the building. When we entered the cases were locked and there was no sign of any damage or disturbance to the store at all. Except that all the cases were empty. How this was accomplished we are still in the process of determining"

"When were you first alerted of the crime."

"The silent alarms were tripped, a careless mistake by an otherwise skilled criminal."

"How do you know there were not multiple robbers?"

"We found the thief on the roof, making their escape."

"How did they escape off of a roof surrounded by policemen."

"We were assaulted by fire charged objects."

"Do you know what kind of weapon the thief used."

"No comment at this time. I have to return to duty."

"Thank you for your time Lt. Summers. This is Tish Tilby reporting live from uptown New York. We will update you on this situation as soon as details become available to us."

____________

As tears rolled down her cheeks Rogue made no sound, her only movement was to pick up the phone, and dial Lt. Summer's number. Her worst fear about Remy had been confirmed. 

_____________

TO BE CONTINUED….

I'm happy to finally post the next chapter of this story and I miss you all so please REVIEW! 

I was emailed some Xciting details about the X2 DVD-the cover art looks great!…It came to our campus theater 2 weeks ago and I've seen it 3 more times since so now I cant wait to watch the DVD special features (listed below), does anyone know of any plans for an X3!!! I'm keeping my fingers crossed for Rogue to actually fight! 

__

X2 DVD Set for November 25 Release 

****

DVD Specs:

- Anamorphic Widescreen Transfer  
- Dolby Digital 5.1 Track  
- Wolverine Deathstrike Fight Rehearsal (1m 23s)  
- Nightcrawler Timelapse (3m 38s)   
- United Colors Of X (8m 53s)   
- The Second Uncanny Issue Of X-Men-Making X2 (59m 26s)   
- Evolution In The Details - Designing X2 (17m 59s)   
- Introducing The Incredible Nightcrawler! (9m 48s)   
- Nightcrawler Stunt Rehearsal (2m 25s)   
*Visual Effects (24m 56s)   
- The X-Jet Dogfight Sequence   
- The Bamf Effect   
- Escape From Plastic Prison   
- Cerebro   
- The Dam Breaks   
- Multi Angle Sequence - Nightcrawler Attack (9m 31s)  
- Various Trailers  



	7. No Escape

Disclaimer: Remy, Rogue, and all other X-men used belong to Marvel. Story is an alternate reality story. NYPD=new york police department.  
  


Authors Note: Here is my Remy/Rogue alternate reality series. I use other X characters throughout the story.  It has been awhile, but Im baaaack.  Sorry for the wait!!!  It seems my work is never done, but I am glad I finally was able to post more of this story.  And I am even happier that I continue to get emails and reviews.  THANK YOU SO MUCH, I MISS YOU ALL!  You don't know what this means to me...This story will be finished and trust me there are many other surprises along the way!!    

FEEDBACK IS WELCOMED, APPRECIATED, and OH SO CHERISHED!  So please write a review, This story needs YOU!

____________________

**Stolen Hearts**

_____________________

Rogue's breathing was still heavy; she'd been sitting on a bench in Central Park for the past half hour, staring with intensity at the water flowing from the large fountain in front of her.  _My favorite fountain, his favorite fountain, the fountain we first met at, started our first date at…_

Two days ago her world had come crashing down, the man she loved had broken the promise that was the root of their relationship, _Or maybe ya just plain foolish gal, and what really happened was finally woke up from the dream ya been livin in the last month, that maybe that Candra bitch was right.  Rogue thought about the details of the jewelry heist she had learned at work- while most the jewels taken were irreplaceable, Gambit had broken into the cash register and left a considerably large amount of cash, he also triggered the silent alarm (a rookie mistake for such an amateur thief), and had not fully escaped till after the police arrived (another uncommon occurrence for him)_

Rogue sighed deeply,  after two days of pretty much living at NYPD headquarters and trying to be strictly professional about analyzing the crime, she was finally facing the man that had broke her heart, and the man that had been behind the crime.

___________

Remy Lebeau uncharacteristically tensed at the sight of the beautiful woman sitting alone at the fountain.  She had left a message at his penthouse apartment today to meet him today at 2 'o'clock at the fountain.  He had wanted to call her so many times, but he had no idea what to say.  Remy had been surprised at the request, after what she had discovered and how she had been at work for practically the last 48 hrs.  Helping people to apprehend him.  He was even more surprised that she was twenty minutes early and looked like she had been sitting there even longer.  _So much for comin early  _

He scanned the premises for some sign of a trap.  He wanted to believe that this woman was incapable of such a thing, but after what he had done, he didn't know how she would react.  He tried to tell her before hand, but his indecision had him strapped for time and besides he didn't know how to explain it to her.  How do you explain breaking a promise to someone you care about? He thought about escaping the park unnoticed right then, but knew he had to listen to his heart.  His relationship with Rogue was unlike any other he had experienced.  And not just because they were on opposing sides of the law, but because there was so much more to it than the physical aspects, they had only kissed and he way more than elated (not that he didn't imagine doing other things).  He adored everything about her-from her rich laugh to the sparkle in her eyes…_Oh chere Remy had ta do it, I know I broke your trust but you gotta believe dat it wasn't bout de money…_

It was then that Remy Lebeau realized he was desperate not to loose this woman.          The feelings she provoked with him, made his heart pound harder than he thought possible.  She made him want to be a better man.   He took a deep breath and silently approached her.

_____________

Rogue closed her eyes as she felt the light pressure of a hand on her shoulder.  She knew it was him without turning around.

Remy frowned at her lack of response.  God how he loved her scent, he had missed her so much these past few days.

After a moment of silence he finally spoke, "Chere dis be are special meetin place, non?"

"Don't touch me Gambit." She replied barley above a whisper.

Remy removed his hand from her shoulder and sat down next to her slowly, as if she were a precious bird that would fly away at any sudden movement.

"Rogue, chere, Remy sorry for what he did, but you gotta believe me I didn't want to betray you."

"You broke your promise."

"Je suis desole chere, but I didn't do it for the money, I did it for a friend."

"Why didn't yah talk ta me bout it?"

"I tried to call you before hand, still I shoulda come to ya…" he trailed off

"Ah know Remy, but ya put mah in a terrible position." She said looking at him.

Remys face softened, this was the first time she had looked at him, a sign that progress was being made.  He hated himself for causing her such pain, but the way she was looking at him ignited a small flame of hope inside of him, it was time he was fully honest with her. "Chere Remy messed up big time, and hes knows dat he don't deserve your forgiveness, but you hafta believe that Ive never cared about another woman, de way I care about you, I lo-."

"YOU USED MAH!" Rogue cut him off sharply, the words _other woman had reminded her about the girls of his past she had read about._

"Non chere, I-"

*SMACK*

She cut him off again this time with her gloved hand making hard contact with his check.  Remy rubbed his cheek and looked up to a very angry Rogue 

"Ya used mah, just like ya used all dose other women!" She was livid now.  "What about your wife, you never told mah about?!  What about that poor genieve girl?!"

"Chere I was forced to marry Bell and Remy not proud of dat whole situation with Geniveve and Sabertoothe, but Remy was a different man back-" he stopped for a moment confused, when did Rogue uncover his past sins?  _How in de hell did she find out bout my past?  She be one hell of a detective, or I don't know how… "Chere you gotta believe me when I tell you dat it was different with dem."_

"Ah don't hafta believe anything you say, you lied to me!  Who I shoulda believed is Candra when she told me dat you were an no good, lying…"

Rogue trailed off noticing that the color had drained from his face, "Whats the matter swamp rat, finally realizing that ah'm gonna make you pay for what you did ta mah?!"

Remy didn't even seem to be paying attention to her anymore, much to her irritation.  She was shocked when he simply, incoherently muttered something and rushed off in a hurry. 

She hadn't even heard what he'd said.

_Candra _

_______________

Lt. Summers was happy to finally get a break, he felt like it had been forever since he talked to his wife.  Just the thought of her made his face twist with the longing of not being able to be with her all weekend.  She was upstate at the Xavier Institution where she was the school doctor.  Jean had been his best friend in high school, but he (a resident of the local orphanage) had been too shy to initiate anything more than being friends.  Luckily, he had reunited with her through her various visits to the school associated with his work.  Their relationship seemed to blossom even more when she began doing case studies in the lab at NYPD headquarters.  It was there that he had run into some competition with his co worker Logan, but luckily Jean choose him and she had made him the happiest man on Earth, agreeing to be his wife.

Before he could pick up the phone to call his soul mate, it rang.  Hoping it was Jean he answered, "Hello?"

"Lt. Summers, Sgt. Lensherr in the office to see you." His secretary said in her computer like tone.

"Thank you Tessa."

_Looks like calling Jean will have to wait _Scott thought as he dutifully rose from his chair to meet with his boss.  Scott prided himself in being a hard worker and loyal team member.  It was Sgt. Lensherr's just and noble reputation that had made him so excited about taking the NYPD job he was offered four years ago.  

"Good afternoon sir, I was not expecting you today, I thought you were booked all week."

"Aww Mr. Summers, good afternoon Mr. Summers, I am quite the busy man this week, due to the charity ball."

"Yes the even promises a great turn out."

"Indeed you and your wife will be present I hope?"

"Of course sir."

  "Excellent.  Anyway, needed to come in for a brief report from you and to clear up some last minute details about the charity ball."

Scott began to give him a detailed report of the week's events, when Sgt. Lensherr cut him off.

"I'll read the written report later, just tell me how the mutant thief case is coming."

"Weve upgraded the case to a full scale investigation sir, though I think this upset Rogue a bit, _Scott said thinking about how Rogue had stormed in the office this afternoon and then after he told her slamed her door _"I think the case deserves our full attention the man is a dangerous criminal."

"Agreed, is Rogue nearby?"

"In her office sir."  _Sulking, hasn't come out since she got back from her lunch break he added silently._

"Thank you Summers, carry on."

Scott returned to his office to call Jean and Lensherr proceeded to Rogue's office.

*Knock Knock*   

"AH'M BUSY!" came the annoyed response.

Sgt. Lensherr opened the door regardless, "Rogue dear, that is no way to address a superior office, not lt. summers, and especially not myself."

"Ah'm sorry suh, ah didn't know, it wont happen again."

"Im sorry too Rogue about your assignment, I know you wanted to handle all by yourself, but I assure you, your still an prominent worker on the case."

_If he really knew what ah'm upset about, he'd fire mah ass for sure _"Thank you suh.  Ah understand."

"Yet you still seem peeved my dear?"

"Ah guess ah just really wanted to be the one ta catch him"  _Well that's true now ah guess_

  "I recognize the firey determination you posses Rogue, trust me that is not a character flaw, but a valuable and powerful asset."

_Ah cant believe he complimented mah for failing_  "Thank you"

"Are you aware of the upcoming charity ball this weekend?"

"Yeah it's the big shing dig the departments throwin this weekend, all the important folks are goin ta dance while they make donations ah guess."

"Yes all the important people are going to be there, which is why I wanted to give you this."

Rogue curiously took the envelope he handed her out of his hands.  She opened it and gasped, it was an invitation.  "Yah want me ta go?!"

"Actually I insist.  Every ball needs its bell and you will most certainly be the fairest lady there."

Rogue's cheeks turned bright red and Lensherr smiled at the sight.  "Ah really don't know what to say, ah really don't know if ah have anything to wear."

Lensherr laughed, "I look forward to seeing you there my dear and here, go tomorrow to be fitted." He said placing a card on her desk and left her office. 

Rogue picked up the card and read it aloud, "Fifth Avenue Dress Boutique."  _He wants me at the NYPD ball and ta get a dress from a shop on __5th Avenue__…What??!!  WHY??!  Ah don't get it, ah haven't been successful on mah assignment and hes rewardin mah?  Wait was he flirting with mah just now?  He has always seemed ta like mah, is it because he likes mah likes mah or am ah all wrong?  If he does like mah do ah like him back, that's unprofessional and hes attractive, but hes too old for mah, isn't he?  What if ahm way off base here and what about Remy?_

What about Remy?

He had used her and she was now bent on bringing him to justice.

________________

"Remy knows shes after moi and shes helping Lensherr as well which is bad news for de two of you."

Forge and Bishop listened intently to the Cajun thief standing across from them.  He had just finished explaining to them about Sgt. Lensherr's new partner Candra-a woman he described as being even more powerful and evil than Lensherr himself.  

"Still we must proceed as planned, time is of the essence."

"Get what you want on Lensherr den lay low for while, de odds dey not in your favor mes amis."

Bishop frowned, Remy Lebeau was a man who knew when to gamble and when to fold.  Then he thought for a minute about the female detective he was pursuing _Well maybe not._

"Where are you going?" Forge asked as Gambit stood up from his char.

"Gotta make some calls before lady luck runs out on me non?"

Bishop new that despite Gambit's carefree manner, he was nervous.  And if Remy Lebeau was nervous than Forge and him really had something to worry about.  

________________

Two days Rogue was walking down the busy streets of New York with her hands shoved deep into the front pockets oh her Levi jeans.  The last couple of days had been hell.  She had been unsuccessfully working hard on tracking down Remy, *GAMBIT* she strictly reminded herself for the thousandth time.  Then tonight she had an appointment at a dress boutique Eric, *Sgt Lensherr, her BOSS* had set her up with.  Furthermore, she had a doctors appointment soon, even though it was just a 6 month physical (required by her work) any time she walked into a medical facility it made her nervous.  And in general, she was feeling really down lately.  _Gee wonder why gal, not like ya just gotcha heart broken or anything, damn  your suppose ta be invulnerable, what were….._

Her thoughts broke off as two strong arms quickly pulled her into an alleyway.  She began to let out a gasp, when a gloved hand covered her mouth.  Rogue's green eyes blazed with anger as she realized who the hand belonged to.

Remy Lebeau turned her to face him and removed his gloved hand from her mouth.  Green eyes meet red eyes.

Even with her mutant powers Rogue somehow lacked the strength to break away from his firm grip so she began to scream.  Remy quickly replaced his gloved hand over her mouth. 

"Quiet Rogue, chere since ya wont hear Remy out and Remy don't know how ta explain everything ta ya Remy figured out de only way ta show ya."

Rogue looked outraged, shocked, and confused.  Remy's other hand rested on her cheek, taking her off guard.  It was too late when she realized it was ungloved.  She gasped and Remy woozily whispered, "don't fight it" and with that his lips covered hers. 

It was a blissful and terrifying situation for Rogue all at once.  She could feel the soft lips she had come to crave and his loving feelings towards her.  But at the same time she felt herself draining his energy and memories flooding her mind.

Breaking the kiss right before the sensations took her over completely, Rogue caught the unconscious Remy Lebeau before he hit the flow.  She couldn't believe what he had done!  

As if on auto pilot she flew him to his apartment (well the one she knew of anyway).

She gently rested him on the satin sheets of his impressive bed.  Rogue smirked at how well it suited him.  Just the bedroom of his apartment was probably worth triple everything she owned.  She frowned as a memory of when he stole the woven rug she stood on entered her thoughts.  She glanced at him once more before hastily escaping the situation by flying out the open window.

Once out side she froze in mid air as the memories began to make the slightest bit of sense and the truth washed over her.  She had been confused about what Sgt. Lensherr was doing in his memories but was struck with a painful realization.  Remy had been hired to steal something by Sgt. Lensherr!!!  A disk, but what was on the disk?!  Whatever was Remy had backed out on the deal and now Lensherr was after him.  

_"Gambit not dat bad, dere are much worse criminals out dere, some right under your nose."_  Rogue remembered him saying that and gulped now knowing what he had meant.

And from the memories Candra too appeared to be after him!!  She had flashes of Candra helping Remy with his powers in exchange for helping her bring down the thieves and assassins.   Flashes of Remy lying and going back on his deal with her?

_"You will pay for tricking me, prince of thieves!"_

  Remy at the alter?!  Remy killing a man at the wedding??  Remy running?

_Remy you must go, je t'aime my son._

  Remy watching her and growing to care for her??  Their first kiss?  

_She was the trump card he had never expected to be played on him. How could he openly express to her his true feelings to her?  Knowing the danger he bent down and kissed her._

Rogue grabbed her head in agony, she was so utterly overwhelmed and confused.

_____________

"Yer late, was about to pack up and go."

"How'd you know I was here."

"Don't ever underestimate the nose bub."

Bishop smiled, "Thank you for meeting with me Wolverine, I am sorry for my tardiness, there is much preparation going into tomorrow night."

"Ya bring the plans?"

Bishop nodded and handed Wolverine a thick envelope.  Wolverine was one of the best strategists ever, he had suspected Lensherr to be of questionable character, but let it go since he was quitting anyway.  When Bishop had approached him for help he had initially declined not wanting to get involved with another war.  However, later feeling guilty about what happen to Shard, Bishops sister, he had called Bishop and told him he could spare some time to play a more passive (but never the less helpful) role.  

"Smart of ya ta strike right in de middle of the party."

Bishop looked up a little surprised, "You are attending the NYPD charity formal tomorrow night?"

Wolverine nodded unenthusiastically and sarcastically replied, "Oh yea Im gonna be the bell of the ball."

Both men laughed and continued to finalize the plans.

______________

Rogue looked back at her reflections in the three paneled mirror in the dressing room.  If only she felt half as great as she looked, she'd be on cloud nine.  When she walked into the expensive shop she immediately felt out of place in her jeans and Yankees tee shirt.  The woman behind the counter gave her a funny look.  Rogue nervously gave the woman her name and informed her of her appointment.

"Ohhhh Sgt. Lensherr told me you'd be in and the dress he ordered just came in today, its simply marvelous."

Rogue's eyes went wide as the woman unzipped a garment bag to reveal a beautiful strapless, floor length, emerald green gown.  It was a smooth velvet material and was speckled with deep blue sparkles. After minutes of speechlessness Rogue forced herself back to reality.

"Ah don't think Ah cant afford that ma'am."

"Dear its taken care of, all we need to do is a fitting and your all set."

Rogue giggled, "Ah guess ah wont be wearin a bra."

The woman remained serious as she went to the back room.  She returned with a small, white slip, all lace.  "Actually I was going to suggest something like this because it will provide you with support and still allow you to feel the gown's soft velvet."

In response Rogue blushed profusely.

Over an hour later, the woman had fiddled with the gown while it was on Rogue, altered it, and then brought it back for Rogue to try on again.     

The gown hugged her every curve.  It had a small slip at the left side, that showed only a modest amount of leg, but was still incredibly sexy.  Since it was strapless, it showed off her creamy collar area.  She was grateful that it only revealed a hint of her breasts.  Rogue tended to stay away from strapless garments, but this was tasteful.  Her ¾ inch gloves were the same color and material as the gown.  The thin slip she wore underneath however, was becoming her favorite part because the velvet did feel very good on her skin.

In spite of all this Rogue still frowned when she looked in the mirror.  It didn't matter how great you looked when your world was collapsing around you.  Remy's kiss proved that he loved her, but it also proved that he had a more crooked past than she imagined.  And Sgt. Lensherr, the man that bought her these exquisite new clothes, her boss was not the heroic and just man she had always respected, worked hard for.  She was angry, sad, and full of fear.  Was everything a lie?  Her career?  Her efforts to do something better with her life?  The man she had once fallen in love with?  She had no where and no one to turn to.  All her life she had been betrayed by the ones she trusted, she should of never trusted again.  

She looked back in the mirror, to see tears rolling down her face.          _       _

_______________

_To Be Continued…_

  Next Time: Rogue makes a decision about Remy and Lensherr and the Ball is in full swing, but what about Bishop's plan???

Once again…MISS YOU GUYS + Thanks for reading my work!!!  Please Write a Review.


End file.
